pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Ya
Lu Ya was one of the three Sublime Paragons of the Fifth True World.Ch. 845 Ch. 1008 Appearance Lu Ya was a middle-aged man. He had a dark and sinister gaze. There was a mark of a gourd at the center of his brow.Ch. 1351 Background His origins were a mystery. Once, Kong Mo stole Lu Ya's medicinal cores. Daoist Lu Ya chased after it for a thousand years. He tried to kill the crane with the Immortal Slaying Gourd.Ch. 774 Kong Mo created female gourds to take revenge on him. It created them to disgust him and seduce small human from his gourd.Ch. 1020 At some point, Lu Ya started to follow Old Man Extermination and joined Life Extermination Hall. He became one of the Apostles of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment. History Book 4 After Su Ming got the fifth stone and went to the fifth ocean, the Apostles of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment appeared before him, Lu Ya being one of them.Ch. 1027 The Apostles fought Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai.Ch. 1028 Soon after, Su Ming offered all those present from Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races to the Apostles of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment to open the path to the Fifth True World. He also requested to reduce time of opening the path to one day. When guardians asked for further offering, Su Ming turned crimson, a madness that screamed of destruction appeared in his eyes and the illusory outline of the fifth kiln formed in the distance. He dared them to ask again.Ch. 1029 The four guardians with masks opened the path obediently.Ch. 1030 Book 6 In the name of Life Extermination Hall, Apostles of Anger, Grief, and Resentment were telling each powerful warrior from the Expanse Cosmoses in Dark Dawn, which wills Su Ming had devoured, that the spirit of their Expanse Cosmos had been devoured, their cultivation levels would no longer increase, their lives would wither away, and all of it was because of a person called Su Ming. And that they had to work together to seal that evil Su Ming.Ch. 1314 Ch. 1317 The three black-robed men visited their Master next to the gap in Harmonious Morus Alba's wing and informed him about fulfilling his instructions. After Old Man Extermination's dissatisfaction, they assured him about doubling efforts and even impersonating Su Ming in Saint Defier.Ch. 1322 After arriving at Saint Defier's camp and taking Su Ming's form, three black-robed men brought forth massacre upon massacre.Ch. 1333 Lu Ya was using 99 small humans from his gourd. Many lives in Saint Defier's Expanse Cosmoses were ended, because of those three. Su Ming's name was left behind, becoming focus of powerful cultivators, who were left alive. As Su Ming was forming Dao Divinity, Old Man Extermination ordered to kill all the people in Ninth Summit Sect to forcefully wake him up.Ch. 1345 As three Apostles entered True Morning Dao World, Su Ming distorted the galaxy around them to imprison them. When Su Ming returned to True Morning Dao World, he met three Apostles separately.Ch. 1349 When Su Ming appeared before Lu Ya, he already had killing intent. Lu Ya used 99 small humans from his gourd to fight back. After huge gourd was shattered, Lu Ya broke free from imprisoning space and shadows split from him forming thousands of clones, which headed toward Ninth Summit Sect. Once Lu Ya's clones tried to kill members of Ninth Summit, it turned out Lu Ya was still inside the world that Su Ming had formed to isolate him. Feeling coming death, he tried to attack with a seven-colored gourd. But as Su Ming's eyes had completely fallen shut, he was wiped out.Ch. 1352 Powers Lu Ya was at Sublime Paragon Realm during the war. Later, he reached Avacaniya Realm. Immortal Slaying Gourd was old Daoist Lu Ya's Treasure. Inside it was small male human. He could manifest a seven-colored gourd from the mark at the center of his brow. It was his strongest attack. Trivia Before Su Ming reached Avacaniya, Lu Ya was known as the strongest in the current aeon.Ch. 1350 Reference List Category:Fifth True World Category:Sublime Paragons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters